Fangs and Guns
by TheSmutGirl
Summary: Dean is at the mercy of a vampire, but things don't quite go as the hunter had expected... M/M


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the fantasies in my head.**

**Pairing: Dean Winchester/Vampire**

**Rating: Strong M**

Dean pulled on the chains that held him to the ceiling once again, but again the chains wouldn't budge. The hunter let out a loud frustrated sigh, how could he have gotten caught? Sam and he had been working a job in some crap-hole town on the outskirts of Georgia, nothing big just a vampire nest that needed to be taken care of. Sammy had said that they should ask the only victim that had managed to escape to see if she knew where the nest was hiding out. The two hunters had found the young woman at a local bar and were just questioning her when Dean said he was running to the bathroom real quick. That's all Dean remembers. He assumes that a vampire got the drop on him in the bathroom.

A door opened and slammed somewhere and Dean's breath hitched slightly. There was the distinctive sound of footsteps coming his way. The hunter had to will his heart to stay at a steady beat. There was suddenly a man standing in front of Dean; the man had shaggy black hair and vibrant blue eyes, he was about six foot three and was very muscular. The man was clad in a black t-shirt and jeans. Dean knew that this man was a vampire.

"Well well well," The vampire purred and stepped closer to Dean, "Lookie what my boys have brought me."

"Stay back!" Dean barked and tried to back away from the monster.

The vampire let out a soft chuckle and stepped closer into Dean's personal space. "My dear boy," He said to Dean, "You are in no position to be making demands."

Dean felt a chill run down his spine, "What are you going to do to me?" the hunter made sure that his voice sounded at least a little strong, he wasn't going to give into the vamp so easily.

The vampire eyed Dean hungrily and stepped closer still, their bodies were soon flush to each other. The vampire had a grin plastered on his face as he brought his head to the crook of Dean's neck. Dean was close to hyperventilating but he didn't feel the sharp puncture of teeth, instead he felt the wet heat of a tongue being drug up the side of his neck to the shell of his ear. The hunter let out a small gasp as his ear was sucked into wet heat and nibbled on.

"S-stop," Dean's voice was shaking no matter how hard he tried to keep it still.

The vampire pulled back just enough to look into Dean's eyes, "Why would I do that, Dean?"

Dean's blood ran cold as he met the vamps icy cold stare, "How…?"

"One never forgets the scent of a hunter, especially if said hunter is a _Winchester_," He answered as he stared hard at Dean, "It was your hunt in Tennessee I believe, you were after a wendigo and I was just barely able to stay hidden in the shadows of the forest. The big moose you called Sam had called you Dean and how many hunters named 'Sam' and 'Dean' are running around? I made the connection to you two being the Winchester brothers by myself."

Dean looked warily at the monster before him, "Oh God," he groaned and mentally kicked himself, how the hell could he have made an amateur move like that?

"You can just call me 'Aiden'," The vampire laughed at the joke.

Dean looked at Aiden with rebellion in his eyes, "Let me go."

Aiden laughed, "Your different than the other hunters I've encountered; they're all usually begging for their lives by now," Aiden grinned at Dean once again, "This is going to be more fun than I thought."

"Wha-!" Dean was cut off when Aiden's mouth crashed into his own.

The kiss was hungry and feral, there was a clash of teeth and tongues and Dean quickly lost the battle for dominance. The hunter let out a gasp and Aiden reached a hand up his shirt. The hand slid slowly up Dean's hard stomach and then made it to his right nipple. The nipple was then pinched, hard. Dean threw back his head and let out a throaty moan, Aiden took this move to his advantage and attacked Dean's throat. The monster licked sucked and nibbled at the hunter's throat while his hands pinched and pulled at Dean's nipples. Dean was already a mess, letting out gasps and groans and panting, there was just something exhilarating and _dangerous_ about being with a vampire and Dean was always one for the dangerous side.

Aiden suddenly ripped the cloth from Dean's chest and lowered his head, just enough to take one of the hunter's nipples into his mouth.

"Oh," Dean gasped in surprise and closed his eyes in pleasure, "Aiden," He groaned out the name like a porn star.

Dean could feel how hard his cock already was in his jeans and he swallowed hard, he wondered if Aiden was just as hard. Aiden drug his teeth over the sensitive nub on Dean's chest, causing a very loud "Oh, fuck!" To be screamed. Aiden smirked against the skin. The vampire pulled back from the Winchester's chest to look at Dean. The hunter was completely wrecked; Dean's hair was sticking up in weird places, he was covered in sweat, and he was panting hard. Aiden smirked at his work and quickly shed his own shirt before stepping close to Dean again. Their chests touched as Aiden caught Dean's mouth again. This kiss was just as intense as the first one.

Aiden let his hands wander over the hunter's back, he could feel all the different scars and marks as his hands slid lower and lower and finally cupped Dean's ass. He pulled Dean forward and ground into his pelvis, hard. Dean knew that Aiden was just as hard, if not harder, than himself. Dean couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his lips as he tried desperately to grind into Aiden again. The vampire let out a chuckle as he stepped back, keeping out of reach of Dean.

"Aiden," Dean whined and huffed in frustration.

The vampire raised an eyebrow at the hunter and shook his head before dropping to his knees. Aiden slowly slid Dean's boots and socks off, feeling the hunter's eyes on him the whole time. Once the boots and socks were off, Aiden slowly slid his hands up Dean's leg. The vampire's hands popped the button on Dean's jeans; he then brought his face closer making sure his hot breath was hitting Dean's cock through the clothes. Dean was a panting mess. Aiden slowly brought the zipper down with his teeth, and then he ripped the jeans off quickly. Dean was left hanging there in only his boxers; the huge tent in the article of clothing was obvious.

Aiden smirked up at Dean, whom was watching him through half lidded eyes. The vampire brought his mouth forward again and mouthed the base of the hunter's cock.

"Oh shit!" Dean threw back his head and moaned deeply at the feeling of Aiden's hot mouth on his cock.

Aiden reached up and slowly slid off the last article that was protecting Dean's manhood. The Winchester's cock sprung up to point at the ceiling, it stood at a good nine and a half inches. Aiden eyes the cock with a hunger.

"Beg for it." Aiden demanded, sitting back on his haunches.

Dean glared at Aiden, "I don't beg." The hunter answered.

The vampire stared at Dean before he stood and turned as if to walk away.

"Wait!" Dean gasped.

"You know what I want to hear." Aiden didn't turn around to face Dean.

There was a long silence before finally a small, "Please" squeaked out.

"Come on Dean," The vampire encouraged as he turned to face the hunter, "Surely you can do better than that."

A hard blush settled onto Dean's cheeks as he met Aiden's blue eyes. "P-please, suck my cock."

"Hmm," Aiden pretended to think it over, "It doesn't sound like you really want it."

"Please, Aiden! Please suck my cock; I want to feel your hot mouth on my dick. Please!" Dean sobbed out brokenly.

A feral grin spread over Aiden's face, "That's better," He dropped to his knees once again and gripped Dean cock in his hand.

"Oh fucking shit!" Dean screamed as hot wet heat enveloped his manhood.

Aiden took all of Dean's cock into his mouth, he bobbed his head slightly before bringing his head back so just the tip was in. He swirled his tongue around the head and sucked hard. Dean whimpered above him, the pleasure was almost too much for the hunter.

"Aiden, I'm gonna…" Dean groaned out as he felt the cum pooling in his lower abdomen waiting to be released.

Dean yelled in shock as the mouth was removed and replaced with a hand, gripping the cock hard. "You come when I say you can come," Aiden hissed possessively.

Dean whimpered and nodded quickly. Aiden stood and quickly moved behind Dean, there was a click and then something cold was pressing against Dean's entrance. Dean tightened subconsciously and yelped as a hard smack landed on his ass. Dean's legs were lifted and chains were wrapped around his ankles, leaving his completely spread open for Aiden. The vampire smirked as once again his finger circled the hunter's entrance. Dean gasped and tried to shy away from the digit again but a bruising grip landed on his hip, holding him in place. Aiden finally managed to get a finger into Dean. The hunter ground his teeth at the intrusion; the feeling was foreign and just downright uncomfortable. The digit moved in and out of Dean, stretching him. A second finger slid in beside the first one, Aiden scissored and twisted the fingers inside of Dean.

Suddenly, Dean felt white hot blinding pleasure like never before. He threw his head back and let out a throaty moan. "W-w-what was that?" He managed to gasp out.

"Why are you still sensible?" Aiden grumbled as he worked the fingers in and out faster, "Guess I'll just have to fix that."

The fingers were suddenly removed and Dean groaned from the loss. There was the hiss of Aiden's zipper being unzipped and then Dean felt pressure against his entrance again. This time it was something much bigger than a finger. Aiden finally managed to get the tip of his cock into Dean. The hunter screamed out in pain, "I-i-it h-hurts!" Dean screamed as tears pricked his eyes. Aiden leaned forward and sucked on the shell of Dean's ear before he began to slide into Dean once more. After a short eternity, Aiden was sheathed all the way inside of Dean; he waited just a few seconds before he pulled out and slammed back in.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Dean screamed in a combination of pleasure and pain.

Dean's head fell back onto Aiden's shoulder, allowing the vampire the perfect angle to begin sucking and nibbling on the hunter's neck. Aiden pounded into Dean ruthlessly, the noise reverberating off the walls of the warehouse as well as pants and throaty moans from both people. Dean suddenly felt the white hot pleasure again and let out a sob of pleasure. Aiden grinned and angled himself so he would hit Dean's prostate every time, head on.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Dean cried out as the pounding continued.

Aiden suddenly began to fuck Dean even harder; he gripped Dean's hips hard enough to bruise on both sides. Dean panted hot breath into Aiden's ear as the vampire continued to fuck Dean senseless. Pre-cum dripped from Dean's cock as he was just barely able to fight off coming once again. Aiden released one of Dean's hips and reached around to grip his cock, using the pre-cum as lube he began to jerk off the hunter. Dean let out a couple more throaty moans, he was about to cum, and both he and Aiden knew it.

"Cum for me." Aiden whispered hotly in Dean's ear.

That was all it took, Dean screamed in pleasure as he came. He clenched himself around Aiden, causing the vampire to come with a throaty groan. Dean hung there, panting, he was worn out and sweaty and his stomach was covered in cum but he had a grin on his face. Aiden pulled out of Dean and zipped his pants back up.

"Your moose is here." He whispered in Dean's ear and gave his throat a quick bite but not enough to break skin, "Let's do this again sometime."

There was a loud bang as a door was kicked open and Aiden disappeared.

"Dean!" Sam's unmistakable voice called out as he ran to his big brother's side.

"Hey there Sammy," Dean answered weakly.

"Oh shit Dean," Sam looked at all the bruises and bites that littered Dean's body, his eyes found the drying cum on his stomach and the cum on the floor that was dripping from his ass, "Let's get out of here."

Sam grabbed a blanket from nearby and unchained Dean's legs, letting them fall to the floor. He reached up and unchained Dean's wrists. Dean slumped weakly into Sam, whom then wrapped his big brother in the blanket and carried him to the beloved Impala waiting outside. Sam placed Dean in the passenger side and climbed into the driver's seat. Dean met a pair of familiar blue eyes from outside the window and a smile touched his lips.


End file.
